


Will You?

by aislingyngaio



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that fiasco by the lake, Nicholas couldn't see Mia, either because she didn't want to or because they both knew it wouldn't be safe to meet anymore. So what could he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> While author Meg Cabot didn’t like the second movie as it didn’t adhere to her books (understandable, as it’s every author’s nightmare; it’s the reason JKR refused the movie producers at first), I love a good duty vs. love pairing, and Nicolas/Mia just set the sheets on fire (figuratively haha) with their constant tension around each other. And so I made Nicolas do what’s right: stay out of the way, but also made him anxious to set the record straight.

Mia –

Please, before you throw this away, give me a chance to explain. I know that you're probably furious with me now, and I know I appear to embarrass you too many times to date. Just, please, for this once, finish reading this before you get angry with me again.

Mia, I stand by what I said. I didn't send that camera man after us. I didn't even know he was there until you pointed him out. If I wanted to frame you, I could have easily done so without involving myself, protecting my own reputation, least of all through that chatterbox chit Elsie. We've been through a lot, you more so because you're in the limelight, but believe me, I never meant to hurt you. I even asked my uncle to stop sabotaging you and to leave you alone. I know I was a fool to agree playing dirty against you. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain because of this.

You're smart and beautiful, and you really care about Genovia. Anyone can see that. What you did for the people, for the children from the Shelter, to bear up with any humiliation for them, not many could do this. I wasn't lying when I said I was impressed with what you did at the parade. All right, so I might have neglected telling you about my lineage, but at least I know how you would have treated me if I weren't next in line. I wanted that, wanted you to want me because of me, not because I might be your rival for the crown.

That day by the fountain when I kissed you, I thought I was just romancing you, _forced_ myself to think that I was just doing that. I can't deny it now, that, in exploiting your weakness for me, I fell for you myself. I hadn't intended to, but I think I already have, even before then. You are so beautiful, even in all your angry glory, and all I'd seen was red after you made that crack about me being jealous. I realise that now. I _was_ jealous, and you hit right on that nerve. I tried to cover it up using my devil-may-care mask, making those rakish comments that infuriated you further, but I really did care about your replies.

I love you, more than anything else. That was why I wanted to see you that last time, to have a last night of memories, just us, no one else. I will still love you, always, even if I can only do so from a distance from now on.

It doesn't matter if you don't. I just wanted you to know. But if you did, and if you are not engaged to Andrew, will you marry me?

I must know.

Love always,  
Nicholas

_– Finis –_


End file.
